User talk:Bunnet de Luz XXI
Welcome Hi, welcome to JoJo's Bizarre Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Suzie Q Joestar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 16:20, October 7, 2009 Hello to you too Thanks for the greeting. Although, I was one of the original members of this site when it was first created. I used to be User:Kinnikufan, but I later changed it to what it is now. I'm working on other wikis and, of course, real life. So I may be here sometimes or not at all. If there's something you really want my help I'll be happy to oblige. I'm currently re-reading the manga so my memory is not as good for later events (I have the general idea but that's essentially it). If I have some ideas, I'll let you know. The big thing I'm thinking of right now is to try and put the appropriate articles "In-Universe". It makes it feel more real even though it's obviously fiction. Again, thank you for the welcome.Time Lord Enthusiast 01:04, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. :--Sxerks 21:29, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Sorry about the Joseph Pic lol. :--User:MetallicKaiser 12:20, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Replying to your post on my page Hey, no problem at all, thanks for adding me as a contributor! :D Rottytops 23:26, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Not problem, if you find anything that you want to delete or change, but you can't send me a message! I be right there --Bunnet de Luz XXI 23:29, February 12, 2010 (UTC) The front page looks very nice, I like it a lot. The art you chose looks good! Rottytops 00:16, February 13, 2010 (UTC) thanks you, I hope to edit somemore parts of the site, if you have any tell me--Bunnet de Luz XXI 00:32, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry, that was a mistake on my part, I fixed it. Rottytops 04:28, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Good job on the main page and I think it's great that there's a welcoming picture now – however, though it's beautiful I don't think we should be using fanart. I'd like to suggest that we use this pic instead. Southw 10:49, February 14, 2010 (UTC) If you upload that picture to the picture gallery I will post in the front page. And thank you for voicing your opinion --Bunnet de Luz XXI 05:05, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Just uploaded it; thanks! Southw 10:31, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Thanks for you welcome and also I really like new mainpage, great to see some Araki art. Kimoi 22:13, February 15, 2010 (UTC) RE:Are you? If you're asking if I've been using this account on this wiki, then no. I've been using it on other wikis, but not here. I've kinda drifted away from JoJo. Don't get me wrong, I still enjoy it but I've found other interests as well. Sorry for not contributing but real world stuff and everything keeps me busy. Good job on what you've done here. It's a whole lot better than what I was doing.Time Lord Enthusiast 18:08, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok that all I needed to know that you for responding to the message. Thank you for the compliment regarding the updates on the stie --Bunnet de Luz XXI 18:14, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Gya-!? Please please change back to the old colorscheme or at least something lighter, white text on dark BG is the worst thing for the majority of eyes, I can't see anything! Kimoi 23:55, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I change it right about, I'm trying new things like the skins on the wiki. Oh I see, carry on then! By the wayyy I dunno where else to ask it then here, I am a little confused over Ferdinands Scary Monster article; isn't the stand pictured there more related to "Scan"? It is obviously the, um, "eyeball stand" more or less since it splits in two (ch31 p46) when both Gyro and Diego ends up with one eye each. The stand is visable when Gyro's alone in ch35 p18 too after all so it can't be a dinosaur one... I'm not sure how to write it or file it around though. Kimoi 00:29, February 22, 2010 (UTC) It fine the questions are needed. Ferdinands Scary Monsters, is not an eyeball stand it the Turbo Eyes that give Gyro his Scan. Fernindand only ability is to turn other into dinosaurs, when he die and Dio still held on to one of the Turbo Eyes, it give him the abilities of Scary Monster plus the ability to turn into a raptor which Fernindand didn't have and the other eye when to Gyro. Sense, Scan was only a momentary stand much like the Disc Stands of Pucci. I don't think Gyro as real stand to say. Hope that answer your questions, talking about that I should go and fix up Scan. How I read it the stand pictured is a stand chained to the corpse eyes, so it should still not be in Ferdinands article. (When it appears it is holding the eyeballs, why wouldn't it just head over to Ferdinand right away if it is his? He wants to be sure to get his hands on them ASAP after all.) Mainly what I'm asking is that if the stand really has something to do with the dinosaur infection, why does the same stand appear when Gyro uses his scanning power to check on Ringo in his cabin? I'm not saying it's Gyro's set STAND-stand, but it seem to be a stand that belonged to the ability of the eyeballs. Half of the "Eyeball Stand"s power went to Gyro's Steel Balls, and the other Half made Diego able to keep his dinosaur on. Kimoi 01:18, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm going by what Giorno said once, that your emotions influence your stand and it abilities meaning that Dio felt compelled to remain in a raptor form, because A it give him power to hurt others and control others and B was his way of demonstrated his inner self. With Gyro, he wanted too find the corpses so he develop an ability that allowed him to see or 'scan' for objects. Further than that its all speculation and even this is speculation itself. Well Hello~! Thanks for the welcome! I've started reading JoJo, and it is awesome. I love how the characters tend to have such weird designs, and I also love the names. Well, I'll try my best on this Wiki! Thanks again for the welcome! ~ Zev Raregroove 01:06, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I just noticed that the page for Judgement is misspelt - Judgment. I don't know how to fix it myself. Whops never mind, just learned that it's an alternative spelling! Now I feel sheepish. Ps. thanks for the acclaim. - Southw 22:23, March 13, 2010 (UTC) @Bunnet de Luz XXI its fine I should be the one apologizing for not been online this days but things going on with my life prevent me from doing so, load of works and friend trouble. So if you guys could manage to site without for a little bit, which I think you guys can then that be fine. Thank you Pocoloco's stand and other pages It has come to my attention that Pocoloco's stand is actually unnamed - It's not called Buckethead. I'm not sure how to call a page of an unnamed stand, but I think we should delete the Buckethead page in any case. Also I didn't really notice before but... using the "@" in front of someone's name usually means that you are adressing the person; it's not meant as a signature. Just a heads-up! And while I'm at it I would also like to make a single page with the Jojo related one-shots (all the Rohan side stories) in the future; Also a page about the OVAs would be nice, though I don't really know much about them to write anything... Southw 01:11, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Talk you for the head up Southw, I normally use "@" it only because it faster than the other methods. I believed that Pocoloco's stand was name Buckethead or in Jap 'Bakkitoheddo' I could be wrong so, I just delete his page and keep the information in Pocoloco's page how that? And we should make a page about the OVAs and state the difference between them, I go as far to say one about the Abridge Series. Thank you for putting your ideas, when you get back to me I see about transferring the information. --Bunnet de Luz XXI 01:43, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I thought about Pocoloco's stand and it might be best to make a page named "Unnamed Stands", since Holly's stand apparently is unnamed also (some say it has a name but as of yet we haven't found a credible source of that). On that page we can just describe the unnamed stands until we get an official name for them. As for Buckethead, I checked on Japanese wikipedia and it said Pocoloco's stand was unnamed.... I'm not sure where the Buckethead might come from. I like the Abridged series too but I think we should stick with canon material for now... Southw 12:19, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Southw would you like to be an Admin? I wouldn't mind as long as I'm not the only admin. Southw 13:55, March 26, 2010 (UTC) As of now your the most dedicated person I seen in the site. --Bunnet de Luz XXI 21:25, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Well then sure why not. But I can't promise to always stick around in the future though. Southw 17:45, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello Thanks for the welcome, I just want to help make this wiki fabulous. I really specialize in part 5 so most of my edits will be done there. Though I'm still trying to figure this website out a little bit, I will do my best. Stardust-reverie 18:06, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome, I like to actually give you a more personal welcome but this day there much going on in my life. However I do encurage that you keep trying any error can be seen by the 'preview' botton. That how I learn and ask for my current position and part 5 does need a lot of new stuff added. So go right ahead. --Bunnet de Luz XXI 22:55, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Story I'm a little confused as to how I should go about putting things under the 'Story' subheading. I'm working on the early lives of Bucciarati and Co, which I've put under 'Early Life' but as for the 'Story' heading, I don't know what to put. Should I just put a brief synopsis of all the fights that character is in or what? I just want to be sure I'm not doing something horrendously wrong. Stardust-reverie 05:20, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I always suggest with going about Storyline at the top and create subheading with 'early life' which give an explanation why and how the character became the way he/she is and then keep writing and when you get to the present time just time the manga he appear on example 'Stardust Crusaders' and just go on explaining all about him/her time there. And yes I would include any important fights the character when through, the ones he shown the most skill and determination. If no information over the character has ever been given just say, nothing is know about him. And is fine to ask, if you got any more question I be happy to answer them. --Bunnet de Luz XXI 21:34, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Do you want me to put a subheading under, I suppose it's Vento Aureo 2001, called 'fights', and then just continue on from the story there but really only dictating the fights? I'm working on Narancia right now, but I was a little confused as to how I should organize the page. And the main sort of story heading is Vento Aureo (2001) right now... should I change it to 'story' or something? I was just following the Giorno page with this one, but I'm just not really sure. Stardust-reverie 00:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I saw your edits and they are fine. No problem, don't put a subheading with 'fight' just mention the one that are important and the ones Narancia did something out the ordinary like the one against Little Feat but otherwise you don't need to mention all others and if you want. Put subheading that include 'last mission' or 'last fight' and mention the chapter in which Narancia dies and how it happens. --Bunnet de Luz XXI 01:10, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Apologies I sincerely apologize to all new members for my unexplained absents, do to a nasty to some personal issues If you still have any problems or troubles, report them to me, I will not get to them very fast but I surely try --Bunnet de Luz XXI 13:53, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the greeting ill be sure to let you know if I need help with anything-NX Thanks for the Welcome! Thanks so much for the welcome! I hope to be of a great help to this community!:) Take care! Agent Ladybug Signing off! "Let me see that booty drop"! 05:56, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for the greetings. Sorry for my english but i'm not native but a spanish speaker. I'm a Jojo fan too. I think i can help adding new pages,adding info to the existing ones,etc. I have to ask permission to add or edit a page? I hope i can be useful for this encyclopedia. Bye! Sorry for the dilate but I was in NY, and no you don't need to ask permission to edit the work and I understand I speak Spanish too my first language actually so it cool with me. --Bunnet de Luz XXI 13:38, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Introdduccion y varios asuntos... Saludos. Me alegra poder hablar en español. Es bastante mas comodo y puedo expresarme mejor. Respecto a tu mensaje, no tienes que darme las gracias, la verdad que es un honor y un placer poder ayudar con este proyecto. Descubri Jojo en un momento de aburrimiento, buscando algo que leer y me atrapo de una manera increible. Cuando iba por la 3era serie buscando info encontre esta wikia y la visite periodicamente para curiosear e investigar mas sobre la serie y a veces spoilearme un poco (Tuve la triste suerte de leer sobre Made in Heaven antes de leer la 6ta serie. La curiosidad mato al gato dicen...). Asi visitandola cada tanto veia que habia cambios pero otras paginas que no se modificaban y pense que seria bueno colaborar y el aburrimiento de año nuevo ayudo a decidirme. No quiero extender mucho la introduccion pero la verdad es que tengo muchas ganas de aportar. Todavia no estoy al dia con Steel Ball Run eso si. Queria ademas consultar sobre alguna cosas: #Soy nuevo tanto en el grupo como en las wikis en general, por lo que veo no se manejan por foro ni por blog, o por lo menos no los que yo encontre. Tienen algun circuito de comunicacion entre los administradores y usuarios ?Algun lugar de discucion general? Y respecto a este tema, creo haber leido que eres el dueño de la wikia. Es esto asi? Me gustaria saber para como es la estructura de la wikia. #Cree una imagen incorrectamente en el grupo (una que aparece en blanco entre la de Guess y la de Under execution, Under jailbreak). No puedo borrarla. Eso te lo tengo que pedir a ti, no? #Otro tema que tenia duda pero es menos importante es que queria ordenar un poco lo de "Personajes por fuente de poder", agregando alguna categoria para Vampiros/Hombres Pilar quienes no entran en ninguna y tambien una categoria "Otros o Desconocido" para casos como Mrs. Robinson,Stroheim,el Alien de la 4ta parte (creo que le habian asignado un stand, pero eso nunca se supo o si?), tambien incluiria a los que usan spin como Gyro y Jhony. Lo escribi en la charla de esa pagina pero ahora me doy cuenta de que solo lo veran si alguien entra a esa categoria,lo cual no es muy comun. Bueno, prometo que eso es todo. Disculpa por hacerte leer un mensaje mas largo que el periodico pero ahora que alguien responde tengo que aprovechar, no? Saludos y gracias por la atencion Bohemian King 22:02, January 5, 2011 (UTC)Bohemian King No hay problema el idioma que te quede bien es lo mejor. Tengo que decir que tarde mucho tiempo porque no tenia una computadora la ultima tu un virus y yo tampoco estoy al dia con Steel Ball Run porque lo poco que esta en la internet lo tenes que ballar para ler. Respondiendo tu pregunta no hay realmente un "tutorial" lo mas cerca es esto http://jjba.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Index y de verdad no hay nada cual me hace pensar que deveria escribir algo hay. Te puedo decir que si tenes que cambiar el nombre de la pajina tenes que ir a la parte que dice "Edit" y mira a la flecha blanca cuando la apretas dice, Move cual realmente cambia el nombre de la pagina, Delete cual me imagino que entendes borra la pagina, Protect previene que una persona modifique la pagina. Si me mandas el hyperlink puedo ver cual es el problema, me refiero a la imagen. Nunca se a dicho si el Alien de 4ta parte era o no pero, esta bien si lo pones como "Otros o Desconocido" tanto como Mrs. Robinson or Tattoo un Stand que es usado por max de una persona, todas esas cosas y mor son desconocidas. Si hay max problemas en el futuro escribi el Talk del personaje or pagina y tambien dame un mensaje. Un gusto hablar con tigo --Bunnet de Luz XXI 18:51, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello Again! Hello again! Yes, Agent L is fine. You're welcome for the pictures! No need to thank me, I'm just trying to help this Wiki grow! sure, if I find a few more pictures, I'll drop you a line! Take care! "Agent L signing Off"! 03:17, January 6, 2011 (UTC) So, I heard you liek te link to Tusk's fourth Form ? Well, here you go...but it's in chinese. Steel Ball Run eps 85, Don't Look Back Mikitaka Hazekura Parece que hay bastante revuelo con la pagina de Mikitaka Hazekura. Recibio muchos edits recientemente algunos cambiando lo que otros ponian, dudando si tenia o no un Stand. Yo no estoy muy seguro de este asunto, por lo que no se que medida tomar. Te aviso de este tema porque es posible que sigan cambiandolo si no se abre un Talk o algo. Bueno, era por ese tema. Saludos! El siempre es el problema no se save si mintio y era una persona con uns Stand o es una alien, hoy si es un alien con un stand posiblemente esta mintiendo pero entonces porque tiene alergia a las alarmas. --Bunnet de Luz XXI 22:55, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Adoption Page Request Hi. As you are a bureaucrat on this wiki, you can promote other users to administrator and/or bureaucrat yourself. Simply go to , fill in the user name, and adjust the rights as you wish. Make sure to click to save them. Also I notice on a talk page here you were wondering about badges for people who do lots of edits. We do have a system for that, it's called achievements. You can request that it be turned on through . -- Wendy (talk) 05:21, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much Wendy all this really appreciate it --Bunnet de Luz XXI 16:01, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 07:12, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Achievements Hi. Yes you can create your own achievements for edits to a specific category for example. There is a guide here which explains how to do it. Have fun! -- Wendy (talk) 17:16, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much --Bunnet de Luz XXI 19:38, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back!! Lamento lo de la perdida de informacion... Espero que tus problemas ahora esten mejor. No tienes que agradecer por lo mio. Gracias a ti se mantuvo la wikia tantos años. Vi que tambien saludaste a Diamante Piazzo. Por favor no olvides agradecer a los demas, como Lyxian , Bran , hitman abe, que estuvieron trabajando mucho el ultimo mes. Saludos!!!--Bohemian King 13:20, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Ahora te queria preguntar donde conseguiste informasion de esta nueva serial de Jojo y si no tengas cuidado que les digo hola tambien en pronto. --Bunnet de Luz XXI 12:35, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Varios Traductores se han puesto a traducir la nueva serie. Te paso un lugar donde puedes verlo: http://www.mangafox.com/manga/jojo_s_bizarre_adventure_part_8_jojolion/v01/c001/1.html Saludos! Badges? Hello! I have signed in recently, and I have seen that now badges are available, however, I don't have any, even when I have done what was required. Help? Thanks! "Agent L signing Off"! 21:15, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Badges are obtain as you do edits the more you do the more points you rank up I'm sure however you can easily understand the process sorry for getting your answer a bit late --Bunnet de Luz XXI 12:36, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. Cheers! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 05:39, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello too Thanks for the greeting. ^^ And, um... Since I'm still new to something like this, I don't really sure how to start editing properly. ^^; StardustCrusader 07:31, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hi, don't know if you remember me, but I've been adding to the wiki here and there for the past few years. I was wondering if you'd be interested if I created a new logo that would repalce the Jojo's Bizarre Encyclopedia at the top left. It's fairly common for big wiki's to design their own logos, and I figured with Araki announcing the new Jojo anime and all,we should proubbaly fix this palce up a bit. I was also thinking about doing some coding for the front page, if you'd be interested in that as well. I'm usually updating the wiki every now and then, so reply back anytime. Thanks. MetallicKaiser 11:25, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Edit: Decided to make a test run before you replied, so here's one style. http://i913.photobucket.com/albums/ac338/Levithon/hghfg.png